He's Different
by FrankiezCrazy
Summary: Aku pulang ke tanah kelahiranku, Inggris. Sudah 5 tahun aku menetap di Jerman atas permohonan Ayah. Aku siswa homeschooling sebelumnya. Itu sebabnya aku sangat tertutup dari dunia luar dan sosialisasi sejak kecil. Awalnya kukira berteman itu sulit, tapi ternyata tidak seperti yang ada dibayanganku. Hanya saja aku punya masalah dengan chairmateku sendiri. Ternyata dia-/Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

"**He's Different"**

**Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso**

**This ff (c) FrankiezCrazy**

**.**

**Enjoy this, with NO bashing!**

**.**

_**June, 20XX**_

**Aku pulang ke tanah kelahiranku, Inggris...**

**Sudah 5 tahun aku menetap di Jerman atas permohonan Ayah. Ayah memiliki banyak rekan bisnis di sana, itu sebabnya ia lebih enjoy berada di negara **_**Nazisme**_** itu.**

**Ayah memutuskan aku untuk bersekolah kembali, secara normal. Aku siswa **_**homeschooling**_** sebelumnya. Aku bukan anak yang berpenyakitan, aku juga bukan anak seorang bangsawan, hanya saja Ayahku yang menginginkan begitu. Itu sebabnya aku sangat tertutup dari dunia luar dan sosialisasi sejak kecil.**

**Sejak kecil aku memang tinggal bersama Ayah, tanpa Ibu di sisiku. Ibu meninggal saat melahirkanku. Itu sebabnya Ayah tidak mau kehilangan diriku. Dia sangat **_**over**__**protective**_** atas keselamatan putra semata wayangnya, sekaligus satu-satunya keluarga yang masih ia miliki, yaitu aku.**

**Hari ini aku bersekolah di tempat yang berbeda, dimana banyak anak-anak sepertiku yang saling menjalin persahabatan. Awalnya kukira berteman itu sulit, tapi ternyata tidak seperti yang ada dibayanganku, berteman itu ternyata asik, kami saling berbagi cerita dan tertawa.**

**Hanya saja aku punya masalah dengan **_**chairmate**_**-ku sendiri, namanya—**

**.**

_**=Great Britain International School=**_

"Nama saya Sebastian... Sebastian Michaelis. Senang bertemu kalian semua, semoga kita dapat bekerja sama di tahun terakhir berada disini." Remaja bertatanan rambut belah tengah itu berbungkuk kepada seluruh teman barunya, dengan senyum simpul dibibir tipisnya yang semerah delima.

"Baiklah _Mr_. _Michaelis_... anda bisa duduk disana bersama anak itu." Wanita muda berambut pirang-ikal sebahu menunjuk kearah bocah berambut kelabu yang duduk di meja pojok ruangan.

"Thank you, _Maam_." Remaja yang diketahui namaya Sebastian itu berjalan diatas sepatu pantopel berkilatnya yang mahal.

"Baiklah, kita mulai materi pagi ini. Membahas negara-negara maju yang ada di dunia." Guru muda itu sudah stand by di mejanya.

"Hai..." sapa Sebastian sekedar basa-basi pada bocah berambut kelabu yang notabene adalah _chairmate_-nya sekarang.

Bocah itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukan kehadirannya, ia hanya memandang keluar jendela kelas.

Sebastian, pemilik rambut berkilau dengan poni yang menjuntai di dahinya itu angkat bahu, kemudian duduk di kursi kosong sebelah bocah itu.

"Kau pikir bisa dengan mudahnya berada di sebelahku?" seru bocah itu tiba-tiba.

GREEEEKK... bocah itu mendorong meja milik Sebastian dan dirinya kearah yang berlawanan.

"Jangan pernah sentuh teritori-ku!" ujarnya ketus, kemudian membuka buku catatannya.

**.**

**Sebastian itu aku...**

**Aku bingung sekaligus jengkel dengan sikap bocah tanpa nama itu. **

**Di hari pertama aku bertemu dengannya, aku dibuat kebingungan dengan sikapnya yang aneh. Dia bocah yang egois, dingin, dan menyebalkan!**

**.**

"Pusat industri di negara-negara maju sering mendapat julukan '_The_ _Black_ _Country'_. Itu disebabkan karena sebagian besar wilayahnya ditutupi asap hitam hasil pembakaran industri." Jelas wanita muda itu sambil menggoreskan apa yang barusan diucapkannya pada papan tulis kapur.

Sebastian melirik kearah bocah yang asik menekuni bukunya itu. Dia hanya menulis dan menulis. Entah menulis apa, yang jelas tulisannya itu tak ada hubungannya dengan pelajaran yang sedang diterangkan sang guru, remaja itu tak mengerti apa yang ditulis bocah aneh itu—dia tidak memakai huruf latin.

"Di negara kita, Inggris, daerah yang berjulukan '_The_ _Black_ _Country'_ terletak di—"

"BIRMINGHAM dan SHEFFIELD!" bocah yang sedari tadi diperhatikan oleh Sebastian memekik jawabannya dengan lantang.

"Great, _Mr_. _Phantomhive_!" puji wanita muda itu bangga.

"Sementara di USA, negara bagian yang berjulukan 'The—"

"PITTSBURGH!" potongnya lagi.

"Exellent...!"

'Dia bocah luar biasa...' puji Sebastian dalam hati.

**.**

**Dia bocah yang cerdas, tapi aku tak pernah memergokinya memperhatikan guru. Waktunya dikelas hanya di habiskan untuk menulis dibuku catatannya dengan tulisan yang sama sekali tak kumengerti. Dugaanku, tulisan yang ditulisnya menggunakan 'Kanji Jepang' (aku pernah menemukan tulisan seperti itu dalam buku milik seorang distrbutor perusahaan Ayah yang berasal dari Jepang). Terkadang dia hanya melamun memandang keluar jendela. Bahkan, ia sama sekali tak membuka buku paketnya.**

**Dari potret wajahnya yang imut dan manis, mungkin dia lebih muda dariku, sekitar 12 tahun usianya. Apakah benar dia semuda itu? Ini kelas 9 lho...**

**Aku baru tahu, Mr. Phantomhive namanya... nama itu tak asing bagiku...**

**.**

"Sekarang, dimanakah letak industri pesawat terbang di USA?"

"HAAAAAMPHHH..."

Wanita muda itu mengisyaratkan bocah bermata _deep_ _ocean_ itu untuk tidak menjawabnya, "Biarkan yang lain menjawab..." ujarnya halus.

Bocah itu mengangguk paham, wajahnya seperti anak kecil yang menuruti perintah orang dewasa, terlalu polos, kemudian ia menekuni bukunya lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan jawabanmu, Michaelis muda?" wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sebastian, _chairmate_-nya. Seisi kelas memperhatikannya.

DEG... DEG... DEG... dari raut wajahnya, Sebastian terlihat gugup.

'Entah kenapa aku jadi nge-_blank_ seperti ini. Tak ada yang kuingat sama sekali. Habis sudah materi yang kupelajari semalam.' Rutuknya dalam hati, ia tak berani menatap wajah gurunya.

"Ada yang bisa menjawab?" raut guru muda itu berubah kusut.

"LOS ANGELS, SAN DIEGO, DALLAS!" pekik bocah disebelahnya lagi.

"Bisa kau ulangi, _Mr_. _Michaelis_?" ia menatap Sebastian dengan tajam.

"Urrrmmm... L.A, San Diego, Dallas?" jawabnya ragu-ragu.

"Industri mobil?" tanya guru itu lagi masih dengan tatapannya yang tajam.

"Di USA? Buffalo, Kansas, Detroit." Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Great." Pujinya singkat.

KRIIIING... KRIIIING... bel istirahat pertama akhirnya berbunyi.

**.**

**Aku berniat untuk mengajak '**_**Mr**_**. **_**Phantomhive'**_** berbasa-basi sebelum keluar kelas, hanya ingin mengetahui nama lengkapnya, kalau beruntung mungkin dia bisa menjadi teman pertamaku selama sekolah disini. **

**Tapi, saat aku menoleh ke arahnya untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata—**

**.**

"Dasar bodoh!" bocah kecil itu mendorong kursinya ke belakang tanpa melirikku sedikitpun, lalu pergi.

**.**

"**Dasar bodoh," begitu katanya.**

**Sedikit membuatku jengkel setengah mati menghadapi manusia yang akan menjadi **_**chairmateku**_** selama setahun. **

**Aku tak keberatan dengan bocah 'tengil' itu. Toh aku punya banyak teman yang mau menerimaku, bukan hanya dia. Aku tak peduli dengan mental perempuan seperti itu. Aku tidak lembek!**

**Saat istirahat, banyak yang menemuiku untuk berkenalan. Aku didaftarkan di sekolah khusus laki-laki oleh Ayah. Jadi, temanku semuanya laki-laki. Aku mulai dekat dengan 2 orang yang kukenal baik, ternyata mereka tetangga baruku di Inggris, namanya Alois dan Claude, mereka teman yang baik. **

**.**

Sebastian bersama 2 teman barunya—Claude dan Alois—jalan beriringan keluar kelas.

"Mau main basket?" Claude remaja berkacamata itu bertanya.

"Urrmmm..."

"Ayolah, sekalian berbaur dengan klub basket nomor satu di Inggris."

"Aku belum pernah main basket sebelumnya."

"..." hening.

"Benarkah begitu, Ayahmu itu payah ya!" celetuk Alois kelepasan.

"Hey, jangan bawa-bawa nama Ayahku karena aku tak segan-segan memukul wajahmu!" bentak Sebastian garang. "Aku mau ke perpustakaan saja!"

"Hey... kau terlalu sensitive rupanya. Hanya dengan kata-kata seperti itu saja kau marah, seperti perempuan! Lagipula benar apa yang Alois bilang, Ayahmu itu payah—"

"Bilang sekali lagi, aku benar-benar akan—"

"Aku belum selesai bicara! Apakah tak terpikir oleh Ayahmu, kalau olahraga itu penting! Kalau hanya seharian duduk di perpustakaan dan membaca buku, peredaran darahmu jadi tidak lancar, tahu! Aku tahu seluruh keturunanmu itu orang pendidikan semua, tapi olahraga juga penting buat tubuhmu, mengerti?" ceramah Claude cepat sebelum pemuda dihadapannya itu melayangkan tinjunya.

"..." hening kembali.

SET... Sebastian melihat siluet orang yang sangat dikenalnya keluar dari perpustakaan yang tak jauh dari mereka. Bocah aneh itu lagi, kali ini dia berjalan sendirian sambil menenteng ensiklopedi tebal yang dikepit di ketiaknya.

**.**

**Aku baru tahu kalau anak itu kutu buku juga...**

**Jadi itu rahasia kepintarannya, dia menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan banyak membaca ensiklopedi yang tidak bisa dibilang tipis. Di bangku taman dekat UKS biasanya dia duduk sendirian sambil membaca. Lokasinya memang strategis dari kebisingan.**

**.**

"Anak itu siapa sih?" Sebastian mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Yang mana?" Alois celingak-celinguk kearah yang ditunjuk Sebastian.

"Anak itu?" Claude lebih dulu melihatnya. "Itu _chairmate_-mu kan? Kenapa?" Claude memasang wajah datar.

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir kalau dia anak yang aneh." Jawab Sebastian pelan.

**.**

**Kemudian Alois dan Claude menceritakan siapa sebenarnya anak itu, dan kami tidak jadi main basket karenanya.**

**Anak itu—**

**CIEL PHANTOMHIVE**

**Anak tunggal dari pendiri perusahaan Phantom yang menjadi saingan bisnis Ayahku. Anak dari seorang Earl dan Anjing Penjaga Ratu, serta tunangan dari anak bungsu Ksatria Inggris, Marquess Midford. **

**Dia anak yang sangaaaaat jenius. Sudah 3 kali dia lompat kelas. Dia terlalu tertutup dengan anak lain, pemarah, individualis. Soal hobinya yang menulis, menulis, dan menulis, anak-anak sekelas tak ada yang tahu apa yang ditulisnya.**

**Itu karena—**

**Dia AUTIS...**

**Dan info terakhir yang kudapatkan, dia sudah tak memiliki Ayah dan Ibu lagi, ia hanya tinggal bersama kakeknya yang bernama Tanaka (keturunan Jepang-Inggris) di manor house tengah hutan. Perusahaan Phantom dia yang menghandlenya ats instruksi dari sang kakek, jadi selama ini Ayahku bersaing dengan seorang bocah dan kakek-kakek?**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**AN : Fufufu... ini ff ketiga saya di fandom ini...**

**Serta ff collab pertama saya dengan 'FAZA' Phantomhive, dia itu teman dekat saya dirumah dan disekolah... tapi kerjaannya cuma ngasih ide aja, yang nulis dan ngerangkai saya (_ _")**

**Saya males merapikan typo...**

**Okedeh, nggak perlu basa-basi lagi, silahkan di komen biar saya semangat ngerjain chap 2nya... :D**

Regards,

_FrankiezCrazy_

( FR_CRZY)


	2. Chapter 2

_**July 20xx**_

**Tak terasa sebulan begitu cepat. Dan keanehan bocah itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Beberapa hari ini kulihat ia tidur di mejanya, tak satupun teman atau guru yang membangunkannya. Hobi menulisnya pun semakin menggila, ia menulis seperti orang kesetanan, semua buku tulisnya habis dalam satu minggu dengan tulisan **_**Kanji**__**Jepang**_** yang tak bisa kubaca.**

**Seperti pada hari pertama aku menemuinya, dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan guru saat pelajaran berlangsung. Tapi, serentet pertanyaan yang terlontar dari guru selalu diputus oleh teriakannya terlebih dulu. Kadang aku jengkel, semua nilai plus dibabatnya tanpa disisakan pada teman-teman yang lain.**

**Aku tahu dia anak seorang Earl dan AUTIS tapi tidak begitu caranya untuk menguasai kelas, kami jengkel, dia sangat diistimewakan karena berbeda!**

**.**

"Berikan penjelasan mengenai _Inseminasi_ _buatan_ pada proses _bioteknologi_ _modern_!"

"Adalah suatu cara untuk memasukkan sperma ternak jantan kedalam alat reproduksi ternak betina menggunakan alat khusus (suntikan), keuntunganya memperbaiki kualitas ternak tanpa harus membawa pejantan ke tempat yang dibutuhkan."

"A+(plus)!"

Sebastian menghantamkan tinjunya ke atas meja ketika bocah disebelahnya merebut lagi kesempatan menjawab pertanyaan untuk mendapat nilai plus, padahal dia sudah mengangkat tangannya lebih dulu dibanding bocah yang tersenyum kemenangan atas dirinya itu, tapi bocah itu langsung menghabisinya dengan uraian yang tepat.

"_Saccharomyces_ _cereviceae_ adalah mikroorganisme yang berperan dalam pembentukan—"

"Anggur (wine) dan roti!" Sebastian memotong pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pria tambun berkumis tebal dalam balutan coat coklatnya.

"Ada lagi, salah satu makanan tradisional khas Indonesia—"

"Tape!" teriak bocah disebelahnya.

"A+(plus) untuk Mr. Phantomhive." Seru guru bertampang sangar itu.

"Bagaimana dengan saya, _Mister_? Saya sudah menjawab 2 point dari 3 point yang ada!" protes remaja jangkung beriris merah lalu berdiri dari kursinya.

"Baiklah nilainya dibagi dua!" ia menengahi.

"Tidak bisa begitu, saya menjawab 2 point, sementara bocah itu hanya satu!"

"Point-mu saya potong setelah kau berteriak dihadapan saya!" bentaknya tegas.

JDUGH... Sebastian kini menghantamkan dahinya pada meja.

Ciel hanya tersenyum meniknati permainan yang sedang berlangsung, sebuah persaingan untuk menjadi nomor satu.

**.**

**Aku benar-benar benci anak itu!**

**Aku penasaran, siapa sebenarnya anak itu. Feelingku mengatakan bahwa bocah itu istimewa, bukan karena keturunan dan kecerdasannya yang cemerlang, tapi ada hal lain yang menarik... **

**.**

KRIETTT... Sebastian membuka pintu rumahnya sepulang sekolah, iris matanya yang merah menyala dalam gelap mencari-cari sakelar lampu. Hari sudah gelap, matahari telah menenggelamkan dirinya kedalam malam beberapa jam yang lalu.

CTEK...lampu gantung di tengah lorong besar itu menyala.

"Darimana saja kau, jam segini baru pulang?" pria paruh baya bertubuh jangkung berdiri dihadapannya, garis wajahnya persis Sebastian, hanya saja iris matanya menyala hijau emas, itu Ayah Sebastian.

"Ayah?" seru Sebastian kaget, sontak ia menyembunyikan 'majalah dewasa' yang dibelinya dari toko buku ke belakang tubuhnya.

"Apa itu?" ayah membalikkan tubuh putranya lalu merebut majalah dengan covernya yang berwarna merah muda mencolok.

Sebastian tertunduk dihadapan Ayahnya yang memiliki wibawa tinggi. "Maaf Ayah..." desahnya hampir tak terdengar.

PLOK... Ayah menggulung majalah dewasa itu dan memukulkannya pelan pada kepala putra tunggal pewaris perusahaanya nanti.

"Ayah sita, ya? Kau tahu kan, umurmu masih belum cukup untuk beli hal seperti ini." Ia menepuk bahu tegap Sebastian. "Ayo masuk, tadi Ayah buatkan teh Earl Grey untuk kita berdua." Ia menggiring Sebastian ke ruang makan.

"Ayah tidak marah padaku?" Sebastian angkat suara takut-takut.

"Majalah itu masih disegel kan? Tandanya kau belum membukanya." Ia membantu melepas ransel Sebastian dan meletakkannya diatas kursi makan.

'Padahal aku sudah membaca 'topik inti'nya di toko buku tadi... untunglah ayah tak tahu!'

CUUURRR... Mr. Michaelis menuangkan _Earl_ _Grey_ pada _tea_ _set_ yang sudah ia siapkan sejak sore tadi.

"Sudah beberapa minggu ini aku tak ngobrol denganmu, nak. Ayah terlalu sibuk, ya?" manik hijau emas itu bertabrakan dengan manik merah Sebastian, mereka saling pandang dalam diam. "Sekarang ceritakan tentang sekolahmu, teman-temanmu, guru barumu, dan semuanya!" ia menghirup teh dalam cangkirnya.

Sebastian menghela nafas, "Orang yang pertama kali kukenal namanya Alois dan Claude."

"Seperti apa sikap mereka?"

"Mereka anak yang baik. Claude memiliku tubuh jangkung sepertiku, dia berkacamata karena terlalu banyak mengutak-atik gadget-nya. Alois itu periang, dia pintar melontarkan humor jenaka yang membuat aku tak berhenti tertawa, meski 'tak sepintar Claude' dia itu pandai bergaul, temannya banyak. Setiap istirahat mereka selalu mengajakku main basket!"

"Basket?" Ayah Sebastian menyerngitkan alisnya.

"Iya, katanya biar aku terlihat bugar, dan ada gosip dimana gadis-gadis suka sekali lelaki yang pandai main basket!" penjelasan Sebastian sangat antusias.

Alis mata pemilik perusahaan Michaelis itu semakin bersatu diatas batang hidungnya yang lancip, "Gadis? Bukankah sekolahmu itu khusus laki-laki?"

DOENG... Sebastian salah tingkah lalu menghabiskan isi cangkir pertamanya dalam sekali teguk, kemudian menuangkan Earl Grey-nya lagi.

"Hahaha... Alois dan Claude, mereka chairmate-mu?"

"Bukan, itu beda lagi." Sebastian menghirup perlahan isi cangkirnya yang masih penuh. "Chairmate-ku seorang bocah aneh yang autis." Jelasnya singkat.

"Apa? Kau dipasangkan dengan anak autis?" nada bicara Ayah Sebastian meninggi.

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, semua kursi telah penuh kecuali meja disebelah bocah itu." Sebastian menghirup seteguk lagi.

"Siapa namanya? Apakah dia mengusilimu selama pelajaran? Kau tak terluka kalau dia mengamuk? Anak autis itu menyeramkan, lho kalau marah." Cecar sang ayah dengan banyak pertanyaan.

Sebasian menggaruk tengkuknya, bingung, "Dia anak yang baik kok, dia anak yang tenang tapi agak menjengkelkan, semua pertanyaan guru dihabisinya, sampai-sampai aku sangat susah untuk mendapat nilai tambahan, umurnya masih 12 tahun, otaknya sangat encer."

"12 tahun? Sudah kelas 9 SMP?"

"Ya, makannya kubilang dia seorang BOCAH! Bocah jenius yang menjengkelkan! Namanya Ciel Phantomhive, putra tunggal Earl Vincent Phantomhive pemilik perusahaan saingan ayah itu lho. Tau nggak, selama ini ayah bersaing dengan seorang kakek dan bocah, lho... perusahaan Phantom dia yang menghandle bersama kakeknya, setelah Vincent meninggal dalam kecelakan 3 tahun lalu."

"Phantomhive?"

**.**

**Entah kenapa setelah kusebut nama bocah itu, tatapan ayah kosong, aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Ia langsung meninggalkan aku diruang makan bersama teh yang masih bersisa, ia langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mengunci dirinya sendiri dalam kegelapan. **

**Sejak malam itu aku mulai berpikir, seperti ada rahasia antara perusahaan Michaelis dan Phantom.**

**.**

"Sebby, jangan lupa besok kita kerja kelompok dirumahmu. Siapkan cemilan yang banyak ya, hahahaha... oya, kau jadi mengajak si 'anak bawang' itu untuk kerja kelompok dirumahmu?" Alois berbicara panjang lebar dalam telepon.

"Ya ya ya... Dia juga anggota kelompok kita kan? Ya pasti diajak lah... kau mau dapat laporan kalau kelompok kita tidak kompak? Apalagi bocah menjengkelkan itu sering sekali mengadukan hal yang tak disukainya pada guru."

"Jangan lupa siapkan tambang, kalau dia mengacaukan pekarjaan kita, aku tak segan-segan mengikatnya lalu melemparkan kegudang. Hahahahaha..."

"Hush! Sudah malam, aku mau lanjut mengerjakan peer nih, sudah dulu ya, bye!"

"Besok aku contek punyamu sa—"

"Tut...tut...tut..."

"Dari siapa?" Ayah sudah berdiri dibelakang Sebastian dalam piyama biru pastel bergaris-garis putih miliknya.

"Dari Alois, dia hanya mengingatkanku kalau besok kerja kelompok dirumah ini."

"Siapa saja yang akan datang? Biar Ayah suruh Maylene menyiapkan kue untuk mereka."

"Aku, Alois, Claude, William, Grell, dan Ciel."

"Ciel?" raut wajah ayah berubah lagi mendengar nama itu disebut-sebut.

"Ya... ada apa dengan anak itu? Kenapa setiap aku menyebut namanya Ayah selalu terlihat aneh?"

"Apakah benar begitu? Ayah terlihat aneh? Hahahaha..." Ayah memeluk jagoannya. "Sudah semakin larut, tidurlah..."

"Tidak, aku masih banyak tugas." Sebastian melangkah mendahului Ayahnya menuju kamar.

"Mau ayah bantu?" Ayah memeluk Sebastian dari belakang.

"Tentu saja! Dibantu jadi lebih cepat selesai kan?"

"Ayo!" teriak Ayah dengan semangat, ia lalu menggendong Sebastian ala pengantin dan berlari menuju kamar bintang kecilnya.

"Ahahahahahaaa... Ayaaaaaaah, turunkaaaannnn... ini tak lucu!"

**.**

**Malam itu aku habiskan waktu bersama ayah. Aku tak tahu, kalau ternyata itu malam terakhir sebelum ia berangkat lagi ke Jerman. Pagi harinya aku sudah tak melihatnya menyambutku di meja makan. Kata Maylene—house maid—ayah berangkat pagi buta saat aku tidur.**

**.**

"Hoyyy... sampai kapan kalian akan bermain basket disana? Ingatkan, hari ini kita kerja kelompok... jangan buang-buang waktu!" remaja berpenampilan perlente dengan kemeja putih bersih dan dasi kupu-kupu hitam serta frame kacamata putihnya berteriak-teriak dipinggir lapangan.

"Biarkan kami bersenang-senang, kau mungkin mau bergabung main basket bersama kami, Will..." sahut Grell yang dikenal sebagai teman dekat remaja itu, ia men-_shoot_ bolanya ke _ring_.

"NICE SHOOT, GRELL!" teriak yang lain.

"Kalian idiot? Lihat sekarang sudah jam berapa? Sudah hampir sore... nanti selesainya malam kalau kalian masih bermain-main begitu!" teriaknya lagi mulai tak sabar.

Bocah bermata biru berambut abu-abu itu turun dari kursi taman, ia menutup ensiklopedi tebalnya dan meletakkan diatas ransel hitamnya. Ia lalu berjalan ke tengah lapangan, kearah sekumpulan anak-anak yang masih bergelut dengan benda bulat oranye itu. Hal tak terduga terjadi, ia merebut bola itu dari remaja yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Lebih baik kita berangkat ke rumah Sebastian sekarang!" serunya lantang.

Remaja-remaja itu saling berbisik satu sama lain.

"Dasar bocah! Tidak bisa diajak bersenang-senang!" cibir salah satu dari mereka.

Bocah itu—Ciel—terus berjalan ke gudang olahraga dengan tenang. "Dasar bodoh! Dengan berteriak seperti itu mereka takkan mau berhenti, kau harus bertindak. Jidat rata, kepala besar, tapi nyali kecil, dasar!" cibirnya pada William ketika ia melewati remaja perlente itu.

"Hey, apa kau bilang? Aku ini lebih tua darimu tahu?"

**.**

**Sikapnya itu berani, sepertinya motto hidupnya itu seperti ini, 'Meski di hadapanku ada moncong singa sekalipun aku takkan berbalik meski harus melepas mahkota kehormatanku' hahahah... itu hanya sebuah karangan untuk melampiaskan kejengkelanku pada bocah yang semakin hari semakin menjengkelkan itu. Rasanya aku ingin sekali melempar bocah itu kedalam ring.**

**.**

"Sekarang ngapain?" pemilik rambut panjang warna merah membuka keheningan dan suasana dingin diantara kami.

"Menyiapkan segala perlengkapan untuk tampil drama." Sahut Alois enteng, ia masih mengunyah crackers-nya.

"Maksudku, sekarang melakukan hal apa? Persiapannya kan banyak sekali..." tanya Grell lagi dengan jengkelnya.

"Coba aku minta kertas." Sebastian angkat bicara. "Apa saja kira-kira persiapan sebelum tampil?"

"Yang jelas naskah harus ada!"

"Property."

"Pemain."

"Itu sudah pasti kakek!"

"Apa lagi ya?"

"..."

"Ini hanya drama kelas 'kan? Sudah segitu saja dulu, yang penting sekarang naskah, pemain, dan property." Catat Sebastian pada selembar kertas kosong. "Tema drama kita apa?"

"..."

"Kalau tak ada tema bagaimana bisa menentukan naskah, pemain, dan property?"

"Bagaimana kalau komedi?" celetuk Alois cepat.

Yang lain saling pandang.

"Bagaimana bisa buat komedi dengan pemain yang kaku seperti Ciel dan William?" sindir Grell dengan entengnya.

"Itu ide bagus kok! Komedi yang bagus itu jika pemainnya serius pernah liat komedian Mr. Bean 'kan? Dia itu orang yang serius lho... jangan ketika tampil masih cengengesan aja." Sebastian menengahi.

"Aku setuju, pemain yang kaku masih bisa dimunculkan lewat kata-kata humor, kalau untuk tipe orang 'nggak tau malu' seperti Alois, itu dimunculkan dari tingkahnya, bagaimana?" setelah sekian lama Claude diam memainkan _Andriod_-nya, ia angkat bicara.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, temanya 'komedi'" tulis Sebastian pada kertasnya.

"Tentukan pemain!" seru Alois girang.

"Mau komedi yang seperti apa?"

"Komedi di kalangan pelajar saja, propertinya tidak susah-susah, pemikirannya juga masih di sekitar remaja. Kalau soal pemain, pakai nama sendiri-sendiri saja biar lebih mengena." Celetuk Ciel tapi bola matanya masih melekat pada ensiklopedinya.

"..." hening, lima pasang mata memperhatikannya.

"Kenapa, tak suka? Yasudah aku mau baca buku saja." Ujarnya cuek.

"Itu ide yang 'lumayan' bagus..." Alois memberi penekanan pada kata 'lumayan'.

"Nah, kalau begitu kita bagi tugas. Alois, Ciel, dan aku membuat naskah. Sisanya—Claude, Grell, dan William—buat properti!" perintah Sebastian tegas. "Kalau begitu aku mau ambil koran dan kardus bekas di loteng.

**.**

**Aku beranjak mengambil koran dan kardus bekas di loteng, aku tertegun pada sebuah artikel di koran lama tentang sebuah kecelakaan tragis dan misterius pada Desember 19xx, itu 3 tahun yang lalu. Aku menemukannya di tumpukan koran, lembarannya sudah tergunting sebagian, seperti ada berita yang sengaja dihilangkan, segera saja aku memasukkan ke saku celanaku.**

**Ketika aku balik membawa setumpuk koran dan kardus, aku melihat Ciel sudah tidak lagi fokus pada ensiklopedi-nya, ia kembali menulis seperti orang gila kesetanan seperti diburu sesuatu. Kupikir ia menuliskan plot drama kami dalam bukunya, rupanya—**

**.**

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**AN : Makasih buat Faza Phantomhive yang udah bikin gue pusing dengan rencana alur cerita ini yang agak belibet. Entah karena otak saya yang kelewat bloon atau emang si Faza-nya aja yang kepinteran menetukan alur XD**

**Disini Sebastian kebalik sama Ciel, sekali-kali Sebby kubuat manja! Harusnya kutulis ff ini OOC, tapi mungkin reader sudah pada tau sejak awal...**

**Ini alurnya kecepetan ya? Lompat-lompat scene lagi! Sengaja... FR males nulis panjang-panjang #bacok**

**Mungkin ada yang bisa menebak, siapa yang jadi Ayah Sebastian disini... wkwkwkwk...**

**Gak banyak omong deh, takut diusir,**

**Thanks to :**

**-AraAra Siluman Katak**

**-NHL-chan**

**-Faza Phantomhive**

**Serta para reviewer di ff 'Always beside you' :**

**-Faza Phantomhive**

**-arthur**

**.**

**.**

**Regards, **

**FrankiezCrazy**

**Let's talk FR_CRZY**


	3. Chapter 3

**August 20xx**

**Aku sangat sibuk dengan tugas dramaku. Mereka anak-anak yang susah diatur! Tak ada yang mau ditunjuk sebagai ketua, jadi akulah yang harus rela berkorban, huh! menyebalkan mengurusi anak-anak setan itu!**

**Ini sudah sebulan kami berlatih, tapi tak satupun kulihat kemajuan acting pada diri mereka, terutama Alois dan Grell yang lebih sering bercanda ketika latihan. Tidak beda dengan Claude, dia asik sekali dengan gadget-nya, terkadang aku memilih jalan untuk menyita alat itu. Ciel dan Will sama saja, mereka lebih sering berdebat karena perannya yang menuntut untuk bekerja sama.**

**.**

_Saat latihan drama terakhir..._

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau dipasangkan dengan 'si jidat lebar' itu!" pekik Ciel keras dengan suaranya yang masih nyaring.

"Kau 'kan yang menulis naskahnya!" Sebastian tak kalah sangar.

"Aku juga tidak mau dipasangkan dengannya!" Will menunjuk kearah bocah mungil yang melipat tangannya di dada dengan kesal.

"Yang menentukan pemain itu bukan aku! Aku hanya menulis naskah, urusan pemain itu kerjaan si jidat lebar!" Ciel tak mau kalah, rumah Sebastian jadi sengit.

"Hey hey hey! Kita sudah setengah jalan berlatih, kalian juga sudah menghafal naskahnya 'kan? Sekarang siapa yang mau mengulang lagi? Besok kita tampil! Aku ingin drama ini cepat berakhir dan **SEGERA PISAH DENGAN KALIAN SEMUA!**" dada Sebastian kembang-kempis dengan emosi yang masih berkobar. Dia sudah di ambang batas sekarang.

"..." semua diam mendengar teriakan maut itu.

"Kenapa diam? Kita jadi latihan 'kan hari ini? Jangan buang waktu, aku juga sudah bosan dengan ini semua!"

**.**

**Benar-benar saat itu aku sedang kelepasan, emosi yang meluap tanpa batas melihat mereka begitu santai menanggapinya, sedang aku, seorang ketua sekaligus sutradaranya harus menanggung beban! Kalau nilai drama kami jelek, pasti aku yang akan disalahkan!**

**Tapi ada gunanya juga aku berteriak lepas seperti itu, mereka seolah mengerti perasaan seorang ketua sepertiku. Mereka diam, lalu lanjut berlatih lagi tanpa hal-hal yang tak kuinginkan seperti sebelumnya.**

**.**

_Latihan dilanjutkan... Ada adegan dimana Ciel menuntut dirinya untuk minta maaf pada Sebastian. _

"**Oke gue minta maaf!"** ujar Ciel ketus.

"Sebantar... harusnya ekspresimu itu kalem dan penuh rasa bersalah! Disitu kamu jadi orang bersalahnya... bla... bla... bla..." ceramah Sebastian sang sutradara sekaligus lawan main Ciel saat itu.

"Tapi buat apa aku minta maaf sama orang seperti kau, aku 'kan nggak salah!" potong Ciel.

"Tapi ini tuntutan peraaaaaan... Peranaan!" erang Sebastian frustasi, anggota yang lain hanya bersantai karena bukan scene-nya untuk tampil.

"Mau tuntutan peran atau apalah, yang penting aku nggak salah!" Ciel tak mau kalah.

"Dasar bocah, PENDEK, keras kepala!"

BUGH... entah darimana Ciel mendapatkan ensiklopedinya kembali. Ia menghantamkan buku tebal dan besar itu pada pelipis Sebastian hingga remaja itu tersungkur.

"..." hening, tak ada yang mengira hal itu terjadi.

Sebastian membelalakkan mata sambil memegangi pelipisnya yang memerah. "Kau..."

Ciel berlaga cuek dihadapan teman-temannya yang saat itu memandangnya sinis.

"Berani kau memukulnya begitu, dasar bocah!" bela Alois, ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Ciel.

"Bukan salahku kok! Dia yang mengejekku lebih dulu, aku hanya membela diriku sendiri, apa salah?"

"Sebastian tidak main fisik, kau tahu? Kaulah yang main fisik lebih dulu!" Claude tiba-tiba muncul disebelah Alois, keduanya memasang wajah killer.

"Aku tak peduli! Sebastian yang memulai perkara, aku hanya membalasnya biar imbang, yang jelas aku pakai caraku sendiri agar seri." Ciel masih bersikap acuh. "Bukankah itu strategi sebuah permainan?"

"Enteng sekali kau berbicara, kami ini—" Claude akan melayangkan tinjunya kearah wajah Ciel, tapi ia urungkan melihat lawannya tak sepadan dengan tubuhnya yang besar dan kekar.

Sebastian bangkit, "Sudah... sudah... aku tak apa-apa... sepertinya latihan harus berhenti sampai sini, atmosfernya berubah tidah enak, aku takut latihannya semakin memburuk saja. Lebih baik kita pulang!" tegas Sebastian.

"EH?" semuanya kaget.

"Besok tampil seadanya!" tambah Sebastian dengan nada kesal.

**.**

**Benar-benar tenaga bocah itu seperti kuda! Pusing sekali kepalaku dipukulnya dengan buku besar itu, padahal kukira dia hanya bocah kecil yang masih lugu, ternyata dia punya sisi harimaunya juga, mengerikan!**

**Yang membuatku senyum-senyum sendirian adalah ketika dia membela diri dengan kata-kata polosnya, tapi lumayan logis juga perkataannya, 'dapat satu balas satu' itu intinya.**

**Oya, mengenai koran yang kutemukan di loteng, aku masih tidak mengerti akan hal itu. Banyak sekali kata-kata yang dicoret dengan spidol hitam serta ada beberapa bagian foto yang tergunting sehingga aku tak dapat menangkapnya dengan lengkap. Sedikit poin yang kudapat, **

**Diceritakan disitu, pada **_**December 19x... penyergapan ditengah hutan... mobil Porsche hitam... pertemuan para—di manor house... Queen Victoria... Jerman...**_

_**Foto bangkai mobil yang dipenuhi lubang-lubang peluru menembus kedalam, kacanya banyak yang kelihatannya sengaja dipecahkan, latarnya benar-benar di tengah hutan dengan pohon yang masih rapat. Tunggu-tunggu, itu tidak hanya di hutan, lihat kearah aliran air itu, itu sungai, kondisinya mobil jatuh dari atas jembatan.**_

**Entahlah, ini seperti puzzel yang membingungkan. Hanya saja perusahaan **_**Micahelis dan Funtom ikut disebut-sebut dalam sebuah persaingan dagang**_**. Sepertinya ini ada hubungannya dengan Ayah, aku jadi ingat ketika menyebut nama Ciel, raut Ayah berubah pasi.**

**.**

"Hey bocah! Belum pulang?" Sebastian mendapati Ciel masih duduk di teras rumahnya sambil mengikat tali sepatu.

"Berani kau panggil aku bocah—"

"Iya-iya aku tahu... kau belum pulang?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang." Ujar Ciel ketus tanpa memandang wajah lawan bicaranya.

"Mau kuantar pulang?"

"Tidak! Aku dijemput kakek!" potongnya cepat.

"..." hening, Ciel membuka ensiklopedinya dan membacanya lagi.

"Kau benar-benar bocah... eh, maksudku anak yang jenius ya? Tidak bosan membaca puluhan ensiklopedi yang ada di perpustakaan?"

"..." Ciel tak menggubris."

"Kau memang benar-benar autis ya?"

"Apa maksudmu bilang begitu?" Ciel sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang tengah dibacanya, meskipun nadanya terdengar tidak suka.

"Habis kau terlalu asik dengan duniamu sendiri, bersama buku-buku itu serta tulisan anehmu pada buku catatan, kau juga tak pernah mau bergabung dengan teman-teman yang lain, kau selalu menyendiri, tempramen, setiap diajak bicara tidak pernah menatap wajah lawan bicaramu, dan satu lagi, kau menanagkap dengan sangat cepat, bukankah itu tanda-tanda orang autis? Versi jeniusnya sih..."

"Maksudmu aku autis? GAH, yang benar saja! Kau suka menggosip juga ya? Haha..." tawa Ciel terpaksa. "Aku normal seperti kalian, lambat laun kau pasti tahu tentang diriku, tapi mungkin hanya kau saja yang dapat memecahkan 'siapa sebenarnya Ciel itu'."

"Maksudmu?" Sebastian dibuat bingung dengan kata terakhir yang dilontarkan bocah bermanik deep ocean itu.

"Sudah ya, aku mau pulang. Kakek sudah datang!" seperti panah yang dilontarkan busur, ia berlari kearah mobil _Henney_ _Kilowatt_—mobil listrik buatan tahun 1961—yang memasuki pekarangan rumah Sebastian. "Sampai jumpa hari Senin..." teriaknya dari jauh.

**.**

**Teka-teki lagi... 'Siapa sebenarnya Ciel itu?'**

**.**

**Monday, August 20xx**

"Hari ini pelajaran pertama penjaskes ya?" terdengar obrolan dari para siswa kelas 9 di koridor kelas.

"Iya, katanya hari ini marathon..." timpal yang lainnya.

"Kira-kira siapa yang akan memenangkannya?"

"Prediksimu?"

"Aku tak menjagokan siapapun, prediksiku selalu salah sih..."

"Ya anak-anak... silahkan berganti pakaian, setelah bel masuk nanti kita langsung baris di lapangan, mengerti?"

"Baik pak..." seru seisi kelas ketika guru bertubuh tegap dalam balutan training abu-abu berdiri diambang pintu, seluruhnya langsung berhamburan menuju ruang ganti.

Seluruhnya?

"Ciel... kau tidak berganti bersama yang lain?" tanya guru itu seraya mendekat kearah Ciel di pojok ruangan.

"Hari ini maraton ya, _Sir_?"

"Jadwal yang ditetapkan, hari ini maraton."

"Tidak ikut boleh?"

Guru itu tertawa lepas, "Hahaha... kalau tidak mau dapat nilai, ya boleh saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

"..." Ciel terdiam. "Ganti olahraga yang lain boleh?"

"Kan sudah jadwalnya, lagipula kolom nilainya beda dengan aspek yang lain."

"Yah..."

"Semampumu saja, oke? Semangat dong... Ganti baju sana, yang lain sebentar lagi kembali, tak mau ditinggal 'kan?"

**.**

**.**

"Hari ini kita maraton. Jalurnya seperti biasa, dari gerbang belok kiri mengelilingi sekolah 2 kali, mengerti?"

"Mengerti pak..." sahut seluruhnya dengan kompak.

PRIIITTT...

Derap sepatu siswa kelas 9 meninggalkan debu yang mengepul di lapangan sekolah. Sebastian memimpin, disusul Claude, sementara Alois tertinggal di belakang. Semuanya berlari dengan semangat.

"Hey Sebas... kalau aku jadi yang pertama, kau traktir aku jus Jambu, ya..." Claude mencoba mendahului Sebastian.

"Jika sebaliknya, traktir aku _pizza_, hahahaha..." tawa Sebastian lalu mengayunkan kaki lebih cepat.

"Aku pasti menang melawan anak rumahan sepertimu!" ejek Claude berusaha mengimbangi langkah Sebastian yang sedikit lebih dulu.

"Larimu hanya bagus dalam gadget saja!" ejek Sebastian balik.

**.**

"Sepertinya Sebastian dan Claude sedang bersaing ya?" Alois menepuk bahu Grell yang kepayahan berlari.

"Ah, biarkan saja... Yang pasti kali ini aku dukung Sebas! Bosan setiap maraton selalu Claude yang menang." Ujar Grell diantara nafasnya yang memburu.

"Uwaaaahhh... Claude nggak bakal kalah dari Sebas, dia lebih hebat! Sejak kelas 7 dia selalu jadi pemenangnya..." bela Alois masih mengayunkan kainya dengan kecepatan lambat, dia hanya _jogging_.

"Hahahaha... kata siapa Claude bisa menang melawan Sebas? Sebas itu orang yang kuat lho..."

"Tapi aku yakin Claude yang menang!" sanggah Alois lagi.

"Cih!" ejek Grell. "Hey, lihat si perlente itu!" Grell tertawa melihat Will yang berkali-kali mengelap peluhnya, dia tidak ingin penampilannya hancur hanya gara-gara pelajaran olahraga.

"Kau seperti remaja putri, rempong!" ejek Grell dan Alois bersamaan.

"Sialan kau!" umpat Will marah.

**.**

"Kau bilang kau akan menang dariku? Baru satu putaran saja sudah ngos-ngosan seperti itu, payah!" ejak Sebastian pada Claude yang tertinggal 1 meter darinya.

"Tenagamu seperti kuda, tahu! Cepat sekali kau berlari." Claude mencoba berlari lagi mengejar ketinggalannya dari Sebastian.

"Itu karena latihan basketku! Salah sendiri kenapa mengenalkan basket padaku, aku jadi rajin _jogging_ setiap pagi."

"Apa hubungannya _jogging_ dengan basket?" stamina Claude sudah pulih, ia mengimbangi langkah Sebastian yang panjang-panjang.

"Kan basket juga berlari, sekalian menjaga stamina dan latihan pernafasan biar lebih kuat. Aku juga tak mau kalah main basket darimu, itu sebabnya aku berlatih setiap hari. Lihat, nafasmu pendek-pendek! Kau payah!" ejek Sebastian.

"Eh, aku baru sadar kalau yang lain sudah tertinggal jauh, yang lain sudah tak terlihat sama sekali." Claude menoleh kebelakang.

"Aku juga baru sadar kalau ada anak yang mendahului kita." Celetuk Sebastian.

"Maksudmu? Kitakan sudah jelas paling dulu dari yang lain sejak melewati garis _start_!"

"Lalu itu siapa?" Sebastian menunjuk kearah siswa lain yang berlari di depan mereka.

"Kejar!" perintah Claude.

"Hey!" teriak Sebastian pada sobatnya yang meluncur dengan licin diatas _kets_-nya.

"Kau tak ingin jadi yang ke tiga, 'kan? Kejar anak itu!" Claude melesat lebih jauh, Sebastian lari menyusul.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Keduanya _sprint _mengejar sosok itu.

"Rupanya kau, bocah!" teriak Claude setelah melihat sosok yang dikejarnya ternyata Ciel.

"Dia yang paling akhir, bodoh, bukannya yang pertama! Dia tertinggal satu putaran dari kita." Jelas Sebastian dengan nafasnya yang tersengal setelah _sprint _tadi. "Kau rupanya payah di olahraga ya?" ejek Sebastian.

"Berisik!" bentak Ciel garang. Wajahnya sudah memerah, nafasnya putus-putus, dia benar-benar payah pada aspek penjaskes.

"Kakek lambat!" timpal Claude ikut mengejek.

"Ayo kejar kami, siput..." ejek Sebastian lagi.

"Badanmu pendek sih, jadi langkahnya juga pendek, hahaha..." teriak mereka berdua sambil berlari mendahului Ciel.

"Hosh... hosh... uhuk... hosh..." nafas Ciel terdengar sangat berat, dia sudah tak mampu lagi membalas ejekan Sebastian dan Claude yang sudah jauh melangkah.

BRUK... terdengar benda jatuh dari belakang mereka.

"EH?" Sebastian menoleh ke belakang.

"Kenapa bocah itu?" tanya Claude dengan tampang tak bersalah.

"Dia pingsan?" Sebastian mendekat ke arah bocah itu.

**.**

**Garis finish masih jauh, bocah itu pingsan begitu saja. Claude tak mau membantuku membopongnya, dia masih marah dengan Ciel soal kemarin di rumahku. Tak ada orang lewat sama sekali, jadi terpaksa aku menggendongnya. Untungnya dia sangat ringan.**

**Badannya panas, nafasnya berat seperti orang asma, disinilah rupanya kelemahan bocah itu.**

**.**

"Dia memang punya penyakit asma sejak kecil, dia anak yang lemah." Jelas Mrs. Ann petugas kesehatan UKS. "Dia tidak bisa olahraga berat, stress, kedinginan, dan teralu capek."

"Anda mengenal Ciel, Maam?" Sebastian yang sejak tadi hanya diam mendengarkan pernyataan dari Mrs. Ann angkat bicara.

"Tentu saja! Dia keponakanku..."

Seketika bibir Sebastian membulat. "Ohhh..."

"Ciel sering sakit-sakitan sejak kecil, dia selalu mengurung diri dirumah karena kelemahannya itu."

"Apakah itu sebabnya dia juga jarang bergaul?" tanya Alois.

"Seharusnya kalau punya penyakit asma banyak-banyak jogging setiap pagi, berenang juga bagus untuk orang yang punya masalah pernafasan. Dia kurang bergerak, sebabnya jadi tidak sehat." Jelas Sebastian.

"Saya juga sudah menyarankannya seperti itu, tapi bocah itu sifatnya susah dimengerti dan juga keras kepala."

"NGGHH..."

"Akhirnya dia sadar juga? Tadi kau pingsan saat maraton." Mrs. Ann mendekati Ciel yang duduk di ranjang UKS.

"Heh, gara-gara kau pingsan kita gagal tampil drama." Sotak Claude berteriak. Semua memandangnya aneh, tapi orang yang dituju bersikap tak acuh.

"Baguslah, kita masih punya waktu untuk berlatih lagi." Ciel langsung bangun, wajahnya segar seperti tak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya, dan kata-katanya ketus seperti biasa. "Heh, makasih udah mau menggotongku kemari." Seru Ciel lalu berjalan keluar UKS meninggalkan mereka yang bingung.

"Ciel... Bibi sudah menelepon Kakek Tanaka untuk menjemputmu, istirahatlah disini dulu sampai dia datang." Teriak Mrs. Ann dari UKS.

"Iya, aku mau ambil tas..." kata-katanya halus, dia luluh dengan Bibi-nya.

**.**

**Benar-benar anak yang sulit di mengerti...**

**Bodohnya aku, kenapa aku tak bertanya lebih jauh tentang Ciel pada Mrs. Ann? Dia Bibinya, mungkin saja tahu latar belakang Ciel. Akh... dasar Sebastian bodoh!**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

AN : Semakin kacau saja ceritanya...

Ah sudahlah, yang penting jadi XD

Salahkan Faza yang sudah nge-request ff buat author amatir kayak FR!

**Special Thanks For :**

**-****RukaAnaSixthGuns**

**-****AraAra Siluman Katak**

**-Faza Phantomhive**

**-****SiLLiequeenth**


End file.
